


My Fairymortal: Ebony goes to Alfea

by LamiaDusk



Category: My Immortal, Winx Club
Genre: Canon Defilement, Everyone is goth except when they aren't, F/M, IKEA Erotica, M/M, Note to self: Just because you CAN write something doesn't mean you SHOULD, Out of Character, Parody, do not take any of this seriously, mentions of thingies going into you-know-whats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk
Summary: Hogwarts has long stopped being the beloved home for everyone's favourite gothic vampire witch, so once she finds out that she can in fact transform into a fairy, Ebony decides to conquer new frontiers by.. enrolling at a different magic school.  Let's hope it goes better than last time!
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, goths, preps, emos, scene-kids and whoever else may stumble upon this. As you can imagine: I am not Tara Gilesbie. But My Immortal holds a very special place in my heart. So I decided to let the legacy of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way live in by letting her loose upon an unsuspecting Magix and all related realms. Have fun!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and most of the cool gothic people reading this probs already know what I look like (A/N: if u don't den fuk off!!). I used to go to a magic school named Hogwarts, but they had a lot of prepz and pedo teachers and then my bf Draco also became a prep and broke up with me so I didn't really like it there. Then I discovered that I can also turn into a fairy so I transferred to a school for fairies.  
I was so angry abosut it, because I thought that all fairies are prepz.  
I woke up in my coffin and drank some blood. Then I put on a ripped MCR shirt, a black leather mini skirt, ripped red fishnets and black knee-high boots. I put on white foundation,black eyeliner, black eyeshadow and blood red lipstick.  
Then someone knocked on the door of my room.  
I opened and on the other side was a gothic girl with messy red hair and blue eyes that she wore yellow cat-eye contacts on. She wore a black top and mini, and black plateau boots.  
„Hi", she said sadly. „I'm Gloom. Principal Faragonda told me to wake u up and take u to class."  
„Ok", I said in a depressed way and went with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloom and I went out of the school.   
„Most people here are total prepz", Gloom explained. „My friends and I are the only real goths here."  
„Omg my old school was like that too!", I exclained.   
„Do u already know who ur roommate is?", Gloom asked gothically.  
I thought about it. „The sign at the door said 'Stella'."  
„Oh no!", Gloom shouted sadly. „Stella is a fuxking prep!"  
I was so sad. So I would have to share my room with a prep?  
Gloom explained:„Stella used to be my best friend but then terrible things happened to me so I changed my name to Gloom and became gothic, but Stella is a stupid prep who hates goths so she had to leave our club."  
Suddenly, a black airshio landed in front of the school and out came a group of OMG super hot goth guyz!!!  
"Those are the spwcialists", said Gloom. "The one at the front is my bf Midnite. He used 2b called Sky but he changed it to midnite but kept Sky as a middle name."  
She pointed to a super hot goth guy with shoulder-length black hair and icy blue eyes. But the guy next to him was EVEN HOTTER!!!!1!! He had black hair with crimson streaks in it and pretty brown eyes and he also wore a ripped MCR shirt, just like me. He also had blacl eyeliner around his eyes.  
"That's Blade", Gloom introduced him. "He used to be called Brandon and date that bitch Stella, but they broke up after he became gothic."  
"Hello", Blade said shyly. "So nice to meet you."  
"Hi!", I said happily.   
„There is gong to be a MCR concert 2nite“, Blade said hoarsely. His voice was really sexy too. „Do u want to go with me?  
I gasped.  
Then the schoolbell rang and I had to go away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was getting ready to go to the concert with Blade. I put on a floor-length black dress with a corset and lace on the skirt, red fishnets and pointy highheeled boots. Then I put on my makeup, white foundation, black eyeliner, bloodred eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. I brushed out my hair nad let it fall around my face like Sadako in Da Ring (A/N: da american version pf da ring is 4 prepz)  
I was all sad because all of this reminded me of Draco and how hot he used to be before the prepz brainwashed him and Blade was so much like him. That stpid prep Stella came.  
„Are u gonny like, wear THAT?" she asked in her annoying voice.  
„Fuk off" I replayed.   
„U know that BRANDON is aktshely supposed like, MY bf right??"  
I whopped arond. „His name is fucking Blade you stupid vitcc!"  
Stella stated to cry fske tears. „ur like, so mean! Im gonna report u!" Then she ran away.  
I brushed ny hair and put on a cool gpthic tiara woth a bloodred ruby in the middle. Then I went to the schoolyard where Blade was already waiting for me by his blac airship with a pentagran srawn on it.  
Blade was looking extremely fuckinc hot. He was wearing a black skintight MCR shirt and ripped black skinny jeans and combat boots. He now wore red contacts that made him look even more like Draco.  
„Hi" he sad depressedly.  
„Hi" i replayes sadly.  
We then hooped into the airshios.  
On the way we listened to MCR and drank some beer.  
Wgen we arrived at rhe vebue, we ran in and started to mosh to the music.   
I was so happy. Gerard Way was just as hot as ever. He sang Da World is Ugly and Blade and I lookes at each othet andnstarted frenching.

Once the concert was over we got back into the aorship. Blade put it on sutopilot and put his arm around me.  
„Ebony" he started sexily.  
„What" I aksed.  
Then he kissed me passionately. He liftdd me out of my seat and carried me to the vack of the ship, wjere he had a mattress and a bunch of gorhic vlack candles with pentagrams on then arranged in a pentagram around the matress. He put me down on the bed and theb we started tesring off each others clothes. Then he put his you-know-what into my you-also-know-what and we did it.  
Suddenly the ship stated to shake and we fell.


End file.
